Anime Away!
by ELM22
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if any of the guys at the lab had to watch any of 'THOSE' videos? While on the job!


**A/N: Oh the things that inspire us and the mutations that come from that inspiration! **

**Big thanks to sidle77 to reading this and giving me a laugh with her, "What the hell were you watching?!" and to JellyBeanChiChi for fixing the ugliest parts of my mutant baby. :) You guys are great!!!**

___________

Anime Away!

___________

Grissom glanced up as he walked passed the AV lab and stopped. He slowly reached up and removed his glasses when he looked through the glass door. It wasn't the crowd of men that necessarily caught his as what it was they were watching on the screen.

He quietly entered the AV lab and stood behind the four men gathered there. Warrick, Nick, Greg and Archie all sat with their jaws slack and their eyes glued to the large screen in front of them where a smiling, seemingly aroused, pink-haired anime girl was being gang banged by ten men. His face contorted in a disgusted expression as ten anime erections shot their loads at the same time, coating their female target from head to toe.

"What the hell are you guys watching?!" Grissom demanded angrily.

Four heads, eyes wide, shot around to see their boss standing behind them. All four of them started to stammer at the same time, trying to get out an explanation. He put his hand up, stopping them in their tracks, and looked at Warrick.

"Uhhh… Ummm… Arch and I were looking through those tapes that you told us to, and we… uhhh… we found this. Sorry, boss."

"And what about you two?" Grissom asked as he looked at Nick and Greg. "This isn't even your case."

The two men stammered and stuttered and struggled to come up with an explanation and they were almost about to admit that they had no business being there when Henry and Hodges came through the door, one carrying several bags of popcorn in his arms and the other carrying several sodas.

"We got the…" Hodges had started to say and nearly dropped the snacks in his arms when he came around the corner and almost bumped into his supervisor.

The two lab rats stood in terror as Grissom leveled a glare on them and saw his jaw clench. "Return… to work."

With their heads ducked and eyes downward, the two smaller men hurriedly rushed out of the AV lab and returned to their work stations. Grissom slowly turned back around to face the others and Nick and Greg both stammered their needs to go and do other things before hurrying out the door. They both lowered their eyes shamefully to the floor when they saw Catherine, who had been standing in the door watching the whole spectacle.

Grissom looked back to Warrick and Archie. "Finish up here quickly." He narrowed his eyes as he shook his head at them and they covertly covered the pup tents in their pants.

Grissom and Catherine quickly walked to his office and once inside she shut the door and they both burst into laughter. The site of all six of their friends and colleagues with raging hard-ons, desperately trying to explain to their boss what the were doing. Grissom collapsed against his desk and Catherine fell into one of the chairs.

"Oh my god!" Catherine laughed. "They looked like a bunch of 13-year-old boys getting caught jerking off!"

"Oh, that was gross!" He laughed as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"And watching your bugs do it isn't?" Catherine howled with laughter. "What does one girl even do with ten penises? The way they were all lined up like that it reminded me of a xylophone!"

Grissom's face lit up and before could stop himself he blurted, "A DONGAPHONE!" They both howled with laughter, Catherine desperately hanging onto the arms of the chair with her legs crossed and Grissom nearly falling off his desk.

"Hey, Gil," Sara said as she was lost in her own world and entered his office while she was looking at the DVD in her hand. "I got that movie that you wanted to watch later…"

Sara looked up to see Catherine watching her. Sara then looked toward Grissom who was no longer laughing. Soon they both looked wide-eyed at Catherine.

There was a long moment of silence before Catherine stood and straightened her jacket before heading towards the door. Despite Sara's efforts to conceal the cover of the DVD, Catherine had caught a glimpse of it, which showed a woman on her knees sucking off the man in front of her.

Catherine stopped as she came to Sara's side and spoke just loudly enough for the two of them to hear. "Just as long as it shows horny bugs and no cartoon dicks he should really enjoy it."

She smiled and held her finger over her lips before sauntering out of the room and leaving her friends shocked and red-faced.

_________________

**A/N: Now try to get THAT image out of your head! HA!**


End file.
